MEMORIES
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: During a case and afterwards Tony and Gibbs recollect on how their lives have changed since Tony became family. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORIES**

Peppe1951

**Summary:** During a case Tony and Gibbs recollect on how their lives have changed since Tony became family. (In my universe Shannon and Kelly are killed when Tony was ten.) **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them. _**Flashbacks are in italics. **_**This is the first story in the father/son series of Gibbs and Tony**. This story is for one of my fans who wanted a story with Jackson Gibbs in it...I hope you like what I came up with...

**Chapter 1**

It was another day at NCIS; they were without a case so Gibbs had set his team on searching through cold cases in hopes a case could be found that they could solve. He looked up momentarily to see DiNozzo bickering with McGee and once again thought how much they acted like siblings instead of team mates. That set him to remembering when he first laid eyes on DiNozzo.

_He had been passing through Long Island in New York on his way back to Washington when he had happened upon a young boy being bullied and had stepped in._

_Once the bully had run off Gibbs had looked down at the boy and asked, "Where are your parents; this is too tough of a neighborhood for you to be in?"_

_The kid had answered, "My mom is dead and my father doesn't care about me; he disowned me."_

"_Well, you aren't staying here," decided Gibbs as he steered the boy towards his rental and they drove away, "my name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I'm an agent with NIS."_

"_I'm Anthony D. DiNozzo; my friends call me Tony."_

"_How old are you Tony?"_

"_I'm twelve."_

"_I'm getting hungry, how about we stop and talk for a while over something to eat…my treat. What would you like?"_

"_Pizza, if you don't mind, sir," replied Tony respectfully._

_Gibbs nodded and headed for the first pizza joint he ran into. Soon they were in a booth enjoying the famous thin crust pizza and talking._

"_So because your father was disappointed in you he disowned you by you cutting you out of his life and protection?"_

"_Yep"_

_Gibbs thought for a moment; this just didn't sound right…no true father would cut off his son just because he was disappointed in the boy. "Tony can you give me your father's phone number. I want to ask him a few questions?"_

_Gibbs remembered that conversation even after all of these years. DiNozzo, Sr. was the bastard that Tony had described and had indeed disowned the boy and not because he was disappointed in Tony but because Tony showed no interest in business and wanted to play ball as any normal boy would. It was during a heated conversation that Gibbs had said, "Any man would be proud to have a son like Tony."_

_He had been shocked when Tony's father had replied with, "If you want him; he's yours. Just tell me your address and I'll have my lawyers send you the adoption papers. All you have to do is sign them and file them and he's yours…you even have my permission to give him your name. The sooner I can wipe his name from my family the better."_

_Gibbs had only taken the time to look at Tony before he was agreeing to the terms and within the month Tony was legally his. Although Tony had balked at changing his name; he had agreed to add Gibbs as a middle name. _

And now there he was teasing McGee. Here he was Anthony G. DiNozzo but at home he would always be Tony Gibbs.

"DiNozzo! Leave McGee alone and get back to work," he barked smiling as he watched his boy jump and get back to work. Then came the call of a dead Navy officer and they were on their way.

"DiNozzo, gas the truck; McGee call Ducky," had been all he needed to say as his team sprung into action, grabbing their packs and hurrying out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do we have Boss?" asked Tony as he followed Gibbs into the elevator with McGee and Ziva closely behind.

"A Tom Jenkins, Navy lieutenant was found at Quantico, and a shipment of arms seems to be missing," Gibbs informed his team.

By the time they arrived on scene Dr. Mallard, the ME and his assistant Jimmy Palmer were pulling in, "Duck what's the time of death?" asked Gibbs.

"Jethro, please…I haven't even seen the body yet," replied Ducky as he smiled at Jethro. This was a standing joke between he two old friends.

"Well, when you know…"

"You'll be the first to know Jethro," completed Ducky as he got out his liver probe. Soon he had the answer…"Jethro the lieutenant was killed sometime in the last two hours," called out Ducky as he watched Jethro interact with his team; especially with young Anthony.

Ducky was one of the few that knew that Tony was Jethro's son by adoption and Abby had been the other. With Abby it had been a slip of the tongue when Tony had called him Dad, but Ducky had known from the very beginning. Abby became the sister that Tony had always wanted with Ducky the doting uncle and they both had been good for Gibbs as they had become the family he had needed.

"Boss, "called Tony as he interrupted Ducky's thoughts, "I found something."

Gibbs had hurried to his senior agent's side, "What do you have for me DiNozzo?"

"This," Tony replied as he showed him a notebook that had been found next to the body. "I opened it and found where someone had written Petty Officer Hale…and a location near here…and a time which is ten minutes from now," Tony added as he handed his find over.

"Ducky, stay here with the body…we're going to investigate the location found in this notebook…maybe it will lead us to the arms shipment," ordered Gibbs as he motioned for his team to follow him.

It indeed did lead them to the missing arms shipment which they took control of; but there was no one around and they surmised that the Petty Officer must have heard them coming and had escaped. They issued a BOLO on him and returned to NCIS to process the evidence after contacting CID to take control of the weapons.

"Tony!" cried Ziva, as she and Gibbs watched him take down their suspect, Petty Officer Hale. The Petty Officer was the key suspect in a theft of a shipment of arms.

If Tony had been more interested in getting their suspect instead of showing off for Agent Sarah Evans, on loan from the FBI then the suspect would be in custody now instead of allowing the Petty Officer a chance at escape in which Tony was pushed into a nearby fountain; and if it wasn't for Officer Ziva David he would have escaped. Instead as Tony was crawling sheepishly from the fountain Ziva was handing him over for transport back to NCIS for questioning.

"What did you think you were doing DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs angrily.

"I'm sorry, Boss," said Tony as he started to wring some of the moisture from his clothes. "I failed."

"You think, DiNozzo. Well, we will be discussing your lack in judgment after interrogation…and DiNozzo, you had better be in dry clothes by then," ordered Gibbs as he stalked off.

As Tony watched him leave he felt a chill come over him but dismissed it as a moment of fear of what Gibbs would do to him later. "After all it is August, there's no chance I can catch anything in the summer," he thought, "totally forgetting the fact that he would be subjected to air-conditioning once he returned to NCIS. All he was thinking about at the moment was how to get back in Gibbs' good graces and so he retraced his steps in hopes of finding anything Hale might have discarded in the flight that could be used for a conviction. After around hundred yards he found it…a detailed plan for hiding the stolen merchandised. Hale had thrown it away knowing that it would be enough to send him to Leavenworth for a long time.

It was a damp but jubilant Tony who returned to the squad room with the recovered evidence. "Where is Gibbs?" he asked McGee upon leaving the elevator.

"In Interrogation with the suspect; where have you been, he's been asking?" replied McGee.

"I've been working, Probie?" replied Tony as he held up the folded paper.

"This is what will convict Hale…his plan for hiding the stolen goods," he added as he left to go to interrogation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs had been grilling Hale for the last hour without much success when his phone rang.

"Yeah…where have you been DiNozzo," he growled as Tony quickly gave him his news.

"So you say that you have no idea why you were arrested today, Petty Officer," barked Gibbs suddenly causing Hale to jump.

"N-No sir," replied Hale nervously.

"Then you have no knowledge of hiding the arms in Quantico's firing range and there will be no chance that we will find your fingerprints all over the boxes of arms and ammunition located there," he asked suddenly.

Hale looked at him in terror before saying, "I'm not going down alone…it wasn't my idea, I was just following orders, sir," and began to sprout names of several officers who's plan this had been…all for a chance to make a little money and get out of gambling debts.

Gibbs only smiled and walked out of the room; Ziva came out of the observation room. "Tony came through and found some evidence that broke the case."

Gibbs and Ziva then left together to return to the squad room where they found McGee working hard to locate Hale's buddies to see if they were apart of his theft. "You can stop looking for his buddies McGee and concentrate your efforts in locating information on Captains Roy Jennings and Mike Connors. Hale says that these two are the masterminds and he was only following orders," and after looking around he asked, "where's DiNozzo?"

"He mentioned something about Abby, Boss…maybe he's down there?"

Gibbs nodded and headed for Abby's lab where he did indeed find his missing agent…still wearing the outfit he had on this morning. "DiNozzo, didn't I tell you to change your clothes after your dip in the fountain?"

"Ah, boss….I have several similar looking clothes," implying that he had indeed changed.

Gibbs gave him a glare but his radar was off due to the present case and he missed the lie…and only nodded. "That was good work retracing your steps and finding that evidence that Hale had thrown away. He rolled over on the whole ring. It looks like he wasn't the mastermind after all…he fingered a couple of Captains; McGee's doing a search on them…go and help him DiNozzo," he ordered and watched as Tony hurried away.

"Is he okay, Abs?"

"Yeah…seems to be Bossman; why do you ask?"

"Those clothes he has on…I thought they looked familiar to the ones he had on when he went into the fountain in his struggle to contain Petty Officer Hale. I told him to go home and change," replied Gibbs.

"He told you that he had."

"No he never actually said it Abs; he only implied it. Do me a favor and keep an eye on him…discreetly and if he looks like he's fixing to come down with something let Ducky or myself know. We are already schedule for a discussion on his actions today; I would hate to add lying to me on top of it," he added as he left.

"Ouch! Tony you had better not have lied to Gibbs, or you won't be comfortably sitting for some time," Abby murmured to herself as she returned to her machines.

By the time Gibbs returned to the squad room he found everyone hard a work. Ziva had taken it on herself to help with the background searches for the two suspected captains along with McGee and Tony. She knew what the consequences of not being productive whenever Gibbs was around. Obviously Tony had not learned that lesson yet, as he had his head back and was relaxing in his chair, in fact he was sound asleep when Gibbs walked in.

"So help me DiNozzo," Gibbs said under his breath as he watched Tony sleep on his time, "you are pushing it, kid," he added as he walked towards Tony deciding that now was as good as any other for that discussion he had promised Tony earlier.

"DiNozzo!" he barked as Tony woke with a start.

"I was just resting my eyes Boss," protested Tony as he came to his feet immediately.

"You come with me," Gibbs said as he motioned for Tony to follow him, " since you want to sleep on my time let me find a means to keep you awake so you can finish your report at least….I think a little squirming will help," he promised as he stalked away towards the elevator.

Tony looked with alarm at the veiled threat but followed him into the elevator.

When Tony entered the elevator Gibbs looked closely at his agent and noticed that the suit he was wearing was wrinkled and he suspected that it was in fact the same one he had on when he took the dip in the fountain earlier in the day. He tentatively touched it and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt the dampness that still lingered upon it. He immediately hit the stop button causing the elevator to stop in mid flight.

"TONY!" he barked, "why did you disobey me? You are in trouble enough for showing off in front of Agent Evans instead of being more alert in capturing Hale; and now on top of that you blatantly disobeyed my order…are you wanting to see just how long it will be until you sit comfortably again?"

"Well, I meant to do what you ordered Dad; but I thought that if I retraced my steps and see if Hale might have dropped anything that we could find useful that I might not be in such hot water with you later…and I did. If I had gone on and done as you said that key bit of evidence would have been gone by the time I returned," argued Tony.

"Okay, I can see why my instructions were delayed…the day was still warm and there wasn't a chance of you getting cold while outside searching. But why didn't you go and change your clothes after you delivered the evidence?" asked Gibbs.

"Well, once I returned my clothes were ninety percent dry any way that I thought why waste a perfectly good suit for just a few more hours of work time so I decided to stay," Tony explained.

Gibbs glare didn't waver as he continued to stare at Tony, "so what you are saying is that you disobeyed my order to change into sometime dry because you didn't want to dirty up another outfit so close to the end of the day?"

"Yeah.."

"Why didn't you just change into what spare clothes you have here instead of putting on a clean suit?"

"All I had here was some gym clothes?"

"So"

"Well, the Probie would have teased me about it, Dad," Tony said quietly.

"And why would McGee do that?"

"Because I teased him when he did it," Tony finally admitted.

"Let me get this straight…because you didn't want to get teased by McGee you thought to lie to me about changing your clothes…that's a lie on top of the original act of disobedience?"

"I didn't lie to you Dad," argued Tony.

"You implied that you had changed Tony…that's the same in my book," growled Gibbs angrily. "Tony ever since you had the plague we have tried to safeguard you against anything that might cause you to get a relapse…and here you are in an air-conditioned building walking around in damp clothes…are you trying to get sick?"

"Oh…I didn't think about that Dad," replied Tony as he watched Gibbs hit the button to resume the elevator's designation only this time he hit the button for autopsy. "Dad, I don't need Ducky to examine me. I'm okay, the dampness isn't bothering me," he argued.

"Tony…you can do this one of two ways…willingly or with a sore bottom…you choose?" threatened Gibbs.

"You're going to bust my butt anyhow for the before mentioned penalties, aren't you Dad?" and with Gibb's nod, "then why does your threat matter now?" he asked.

"Because I was planning on punishing you privately before…but if you don't make your decision quickly I'll do it in front of Ducky and Palmer if he's there," threatened Gibbs seriously.

"Okay…I'll go willingly," decided Tony quickly. There was no way he was going to have Palmer witness his punishment especially if he had a choice.

"Good…now come with me," ordered Gibbs as he stepped off the elevator and headed for the Autopsy Room.

"Duck…are you busy?" asked Gibbs as he walked towards his old friend.

"Nope, Mr. Palmer and I are finished for the day…in fact I've already sent him home. What can I do for you?" he asked as he watched the two men. It didn't take him long to realize that Tony was in trouble again.

"Duck, will you examine my son. He took a dip in a park fountain in the apprehension of a suspect earlier and decided to ignore my orders about changing into dry clothes. He's being walking around for the last few hours in that damp suit of his," explained Gibbs.

"HE WHAT! ANTHONY! STRIP!" exclaimed Ducky angrily. "I can't believe your acting like a child with something this important," he continued to muttered under his breath. "You need a keeper and a spanking for doing something so foolish," he cried out loudly as he retrieved his doctor's bag.

Tony sheepishly did as he was told, balking when it came to stripping off everything. "Its kind of cold in here," he complained.

"If you were my son I would be happy to warm you up, my lad," threatened Ducky, "but go a take a hot shower…there are some scrubs you can change into when you are finished. Then I will examine you," he added as he motioned for Tony to use their facilities.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

About fifteen minutes later Tony emerged from the Autopsy locker room clad in one of Ducky's scrubs. He was warmer now in fact he felt hot but put it down to the hot shower he had just had.

"Anthony, just remove your shirt and hop up on the table and we shall see if you have done yourself any harm," requested Ducky as he began his examination.

As soon as Tony removed the scrub top he found a thermometer shoved in his mouth with the directions to keep it under his tongue while Ducky took his vitals. As soon as the thermometer was removed Tony shivered as a stethoscope was placed on his chest so Ducky could listen to the function of his lungs. "Couldn't you have warmed that first," complained Tony but Ducky paid him no mind as he continued to listen all the while making disapproving clucking sounds.

"Well Ducky…did he catch anything with his foolishness?" asked Gibbs impatiently.

"Jethro if it wasn't for the fact that Anthony is now sporting a fever I would recommend you busting his butt but good but due to the fact that his temperature is now at 102 degrees I wouldn't recommend it. His lungs also are sounding a bit congested. I can give you medicine to bring his fever down but what he really needs is rest and eating healthier so his immune system can get stronger and fight off symptoms when he acts so stupidly," explained Ducky.

Gibbs nodded and looking sternly at Tony said, "What he needs is a few days of care and I've got just the place for him to go…to Stillwater with his Grandpa Jack.

"Oh, not, not Grandpa…he's just as bad as you when it comes to my not minding him. I remember when I was thirteen and wanted to go swimming and he said no. I pleaded and pleaded with him but he said that it was still too cold and then he spanked me," remembered Tony. "He spanks just as hard as you do, Dad."

"Jackson spanked you just for asking? That doesn't sound right, Anthony?" asked Ducky.

"Oh, I might have forgotten to mention that I went anyhow and came down with a cold. First he nursed me and when I was well he tore my butt up; I couldn't sit comfortable for two days later," added Tony with a wince.

Gibbs smiled remembering, "and what did I do when I found out that you had disobeyed your grandpa?"

"You spanked me soon afterwards…I had to ride back home on my stomach in the back seat," remembered Tony. "Do I have to go Dad?"

Gibbs was moved by Tony's pleadings and relented; "I tell you what I'll do, if you follow the good doctor's instructions, take all of your meds and get plenty of rest we will just go for a visit but if I find that you have varied from those conditions you'll have to stay and recuperate with your grandpa."

"Deal," promised Tony, now all he had to do is follow whatever Ducky said and then he would be free of Jack's attention.

"But Tony if you stay with Jack the same rule applies as it was when you were a kid," warned his father.

"No, you can't be serious Dad," argued Tony, "I'm grown now."

"Not too grown to stop acting foolishly with your health and I do mean what I say; for every time you are spanked by your grandpa you can expect a second one by me when I return…and with what I already owe you for getting yourself in this mess you had better be an angel or you will not be sitting comfortably for a month," threatened Gibbs.

Tony lay back with a huff knowing he if he was forced to recuperate at Grandpa's his father would make good on the threat.

While Tony was pouting Gibbs remembered the day he introduced his son to his father. It had started out innocently a few weeks after adopting Tony. He had found the boy looking at the pictures of his wife Shannon and daughter Kelly.

"_Who are they, D-Dad," the boy had asked hesitantly; fumbling over the name of "Dad." His biological father hadn't wanted his son to call him something as impersonal as Dad; he had always wanted to be called "Father" and then had gone out of his way to alienate the boy. Now Tony was finding it hard to change...if he had failed to call his father by the required name he would have been beaten._

_Gibbs had looked up from what he was doing to see who the boy was asking about and said quietly, "The lady was my wife Shannon and the little girl my daughter, Kelly. They were killed two years ago."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," the boy had apologized at once. He knew what bringing up bad memories would mean in the household he had left._

_Gibbs noticing the fear in the boy's eyes had quickly come to his side and said, "You don't have to be afraid of asking me anything Tony; I'm not going to hurt you," and had given him a hug of assurance._

"_Thanks, Dad," he had responded the fumbling all gone now. Tony looked around for more pictures and finding none had asked, "Don't you have any other pictures of family around Dad?"_

"_My mom died when I was a teenager Tony?"_

"_Oh…I'm sorry…what about your dad?"_

_The silence filled the room as Gibbs contemplated lying to Tony about his father. They hadn't been very close since his mother's death; it was like he blamed his father for her dying even if he knew it wasn't so and then at Shannon and Kelly's funeral he had shown up with a date, something that Gibbs regarded as the worse thing he could have done and they had grown even further away. But after watching Tony's eagerness of learning about his new family he just couldn't do it. "He's alive and still living in Stillwater, PA. He runs a little general store up there."_

"_But haven't you any pictures of him around Dad?"_

_Gibbs left him then and returned to his basement causing Tony to wonder what he had said to drive his new father away. Tony waited for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, uncertain on how he could fix the pain his asking must have caused when he heard his new dad's footsteps coming up from the basement. In his hand he carried a framed old photograph which he handed to the boy. It was a picture of three, two parents and one small boy standing in-between them. _

"_This is a picture of me with my mom and dad," explained Gibbs. "I must have been ten when the picture was taken."_

_Tony looked at it trying to see the man that had become his dad in the picture of the small boy and finally saw the resemblance mainly in the eyes. The adults looked happy with smiles all around._

"_I think you should display it with the ones of Shannon and Kelly," remarked Tony as he handed the picture back._

"_You might be right, son," replied Gibbs with a smile and with a show of affection added, "how would you like to meet your grandpa?"_

"_Could I? that would be great…can we go now?" he had asked excitedly._

"_Tony, I haven't talked to my father for years…let me call and check it out with him first and then I've got to clear it at work…but if all goes according to plans we can give it a try this weekend."_

_Tony was so excited about meeting another family member he could hardly stand it and pushed Gibbs towards the only phone in the room. "Call him…please dad?"_

_Gibbs remembered that it hadn't taken long to reconnect with his father and that his father had been delighted to hear from his son again and had invited him for the weekend. He had promised to be there and was bringing a surprise for him. _

"_What's the surprise you have for grandpa?" Tony had demanded and had to smile when Gibbs had told him that he was the surprise._

With that memory gone Gibbs' focus returned to notice Ducky handing him a prescription. "Now go and get this filled so our Anthony can get over his cold. He's going to need to eat something with it, Jethro and get plenty of rest."

"Oh, don't worry about that Duck…I'll make sure he follows your instructions to the letter," replied Gibbs seriously as he caught his son's eye.

Tony straightened up on the table and interrupted, "No Dad, I don't need to go home with you," guessing what his father was going to say next, "I can take care of myself. Anyhow all I want to do is sleep and I can't get into any trouble by sleeping. I'll even take my medicine like a good boy," he added sarcastically for Ducky's benefit.

Ducky and Gibbs exchanged a glance before Gibbs saying, "if I allow it and then find out that you haven't been taking your meds, resting or not following any of Ducky's directives I will be bringing you back home with me for the duration of your illness."

"Yes, Dad."

"Now Ducky if you will write down exactly what you want him to do and more importantly what you don't want him to do then we can get his medicine filled and then get our little boy in bed," requested Gibbs of his old friend.

"Daddddd…I'm not a little boy," cried Tony as he felt his face blush from embarrassment.

"You'll always be my little boy, son," replied Gibbs as he moved to help Tony from the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Bye Dad," Tony said as he watched his father leave his apartment.

"I didn't think he would ever leave," Tony said to himself as he swiftly got out the scrubs he had been wearing and into a pair of comfortable sweatpants and OSU t-shirt and headed for bed. He really was sleepy and lay down without even thinking of taking the first of his meds as he had promised.

He hadn't even closed his eyes before his cell phone rang and upon answering had to lie assuring his father that he had taken his meds. "Good-bye Dad…I'm going to get some shut eye…I'll call if I need anything," hanging up and getting out of bed to retrieve his medicine.

"I have to take this with food, I wonder what I can eat," he said out loud as he opened his refrigerator to find he had some leftover pizza. "This will do for now," he said to himself after eating a few bites before downing the tablets and heading back to bed.

*************

It had been a hectic three days without DiNozzo there to lighten the load but they had finally obtained all of the information they had needed to close the case and Gibbs was heading back down from the director's office to tell his team that they could go home now.

Gibbs faced McGee and David and said, "If you have turned in your reports you can go."

Tim and Ziva lost little time in doing just that before grabbing their packs and heading towards the elevator. He too picked up his gear and followed closely behind. "Hey, Boss, how's Tony?" asked McGee.

"Well, with this case I haven't been able to check up on him other than calling…but on the phone he said he had been getting plenty of rest. I thought I would surprise him with a visit on my way home," Gibbs replied with a smile.

Gibbs had decided to make it a complete surprise by not even calling before he dropped by. He had missed seeing his son those three days but he also knew that Tony would get no rest if it constantly called to check up on him…and he really did need to rest to get over the infection…that and take his meds on time; but Tony had assured him that he had been doing just that each time he had called and he had been sounding better the last time he called, two days ago that he had relaxed and finished the case. Now he was going to see for himself; he was confident that he would see a positive change in Tony.

However that confidence began to weaken the closer he got to Tony's apartment. The first sign that something was wrong when he noticed several new cars in the parking lot and all sporting decals of OSU Alumni on them and the final straw had come when as he approached Tony's door he heard loud music and empty boxes of pizza littering outside. He didn't even knock but finding the door unlocked walked in. There was a party going on and his boy was in the midst of it wearing sweatpants and OSU t-shirt eating pizza and drinking a beer.

"TONY!" he barked in his best 'you-are-so-dead' Marine voice. The reaction was instant…all talk stopped and Tony froze in mid bite looking up in panic as he recognized his father's roar.

"G-Guys this is my father…I think that its time for you all to leave…thanks for dropping by," Tony said with a forced smile on his face as he immediately turned off the blaring music.

His friends made their good-byes before fleeing the place sure that this wasn't going to be a good confrontation and they didn't want to be around when the fat hit the fire. After the last one had left Tony faced his father scared of what was about to happen.

Gibbs continued to glare at his son taking in his appearance and the fact that he had a beer in his hands eating pizza and from the amount of empty boxes he had seen upon entering that was all he had been eating these last few days. Tony was sure he was going to say something when he suddenly disappeared into Tony's bedroom and reappeared moments later with Tony's meds in his hand. There were several tablets left.

"Tony…how many beers have you been drinking while taking your meds?" he asked dangerously.

"None," whispered Tony, he knew the consequences of doing something that stupid would mean to his father.

"So you stopped taking your meds?"

"When I started feeling better," whispered Tony again, "but Dad there were only a couple left when the guys came over and since I was fever free for a day and was feeling human again I didn't think it would matter."

"Well, you thought wrong," replied Gibbs as he began to unbuckle his belt, an action that caught Tony's attention at once.

"Daddddd," whined Tony he knew what would be happening next.

"Go and get the list Ducky gave you…let's see what else you have done wrong," ordered Gibbs sternly.

Tony reluctantly returned to his bedroom and retrieved the list handing it to his father with attitude, "I knew is should have destroyed this as soon as I was feeling better," he muttered.

Gibbs snatched it and began to read his facial expression getting darker as he read. "Tony Ducky said that you needed to eat light, foods like eggs, chicken broth, or chicken and rice soups; Jello…drink Gatorade…light foods…he says very strongly…NO PIZZA. He says for you to take ALL of your meds even if you are feeling better to complete the prescription and to get plenty of rest…what I came in on was not restful. Son you have just earned yourself a spanking and recuperation at Grandpa's for a few days," Gibbs said angrily. "Oh and you are coming home with me until we leave for Stillwater."

Tony gulped at the thought of the upcoming spanking, pizza and beer and his stomach began to rumble and he started to feel sick, "Dad I don't feel good," before bolting for the bathroom.

Gibbs waited for the retching to stop before entering to find his son on his knees in front of the toilet. He had thrown up everything in his stomach and was feeling quite weak. He handed Tony a wet towel and helped him to his feet, feeling the fever radiating from him again, and shook his head.

"You have a fever again, son; that is why you continue to take your meds even when you are feeling good. Your body wasn't over the infection when you stopped and it has gained ground again. I need to get you back to bed and call Ducky…and this time you are coming home with me…no protesting," he ordered.

Tony only nodded his head, he felt too sick to argue, as he watched his father call Dr. Mallard for another prescription.

"Tony, do you have a thermometer?"

Tony shook his head, "Sorry, I meant to pick one up but always forgot."

Gibbs moved closer and put his hand on Tony's forehead to gauge the temperature, before returning to his phone call. "He's hot Ducky, but not extremely so. I can better tell you when I get him home…oh yeah; he's not going to talk himself out of it this time. Can you call in the prescription Duck...yeah I'll pick it up. We'll be leaving in the next few minutes. I just need to pack a bag for him. I'll take it as soon as he arrive home…thanks Duck."

Tony watched as his father turned back to him and said, "I'm very disappointed with you as is the good doctor. He wants to be around when you get your comeuppance from me for this act of disobedience…and I may just let him have the honors," Gibbs threatened. "Now you just lay back and get a little rest while I get a pack a bag for you and then when I get home I'm calling your grandpa and tell him that we are coming for a visit and why; I assure you that he won't be happy."

Tony started to open his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw his father's expression and only meekly nodded and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes. Gibbs let him sleep as long as possible while he loaded the car with Tony's things…packing enough for a long visit with his grandpa as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a rough couple of days as Gibbs took care of his son but the prescriptions Ducky had called in helped immensely. Not only did they knock the fever out but they also put Tony to sleep. This time they were taking no chances of another relapse and now they were on their way to Stillwater, PA for a long visit with Jackson Gibbs.

With the team off rotation for a few weeks Tim and Ziva had opted to take the time off as well they were both going on vacations while they had a chance? Abby had even decided that she could afford some time off to take a visit down home to Louisiana to visit her parents.

"Dad?"

"What?" replied Gibbs as he turned to look at his son guessing what he was about to ask. "You are staying with your grandpa until you have fully recovered. I'm going to stay for a few days and then I'm going back but you my boy are going to have the full pleasure of your grandpa's care."

"But Dad, why do I have to stay? Grandpa won't let me do anything…it will be so boring…they don't even have a movie theater in Stillwater," he complained, "and Grandpa doesn't have cable or a DVD player."

Gibbs just turned a deaf ear to Tony and his complaints. He knew that if he ignored him for a bit longer Tony would shut up and after awhile that is exactly what he did. "Well if you aren't going to talk to me, I'll just grab a nap," Tony said sullenly.

Gibbs just smiled relieved that the whining had ceased. He knew that Tony wouldn't like staying the whole time with his grandpa but he also knew that he was in desperate need of rest and his father would see to it that he got it.

Tony was still asleep when Gibbs pulled up in the driveway. He could see his father coming out from the store to welcome them. "Tony we'll here," he said as he shook his son.

Tony woke as his grandfather opened the passenger side and said, "How are you doing boy?" He then reached in and helped Tony out of the car.

"I'm okay Grandpa…Dad is just being too cautious again," he complained.

Gibbs heard that and said, "If I'm being too cautious then why don't you tell your grandfather everything that led me to make my decision and he can decide."

"Okay…first lets get him inside and some food into him before he tells me his story," replied Jack as he took a suitcase in one hand while Gibbs took the other one and soon they were inside enjoying some of Jacks good cooking. Gibbs had called ahead to make sure the food would be okay for Tony to have as he recovered. Jackson had quickly put together a nourishing chicken and rice soup.

"I'm kind of tired…I think I will lie down for a while, "announced Tony after lunch was over, as he pushed back his chair and started to get up.

"Not so fast Tony," cried Jack. "I think there is a story you are supposed to tell me on why your father thinks you should recuperate with me," he added as he walked out of the room. "We can do the dishes after Tony's story."

Gibbs nodded making no effort to hide the smile that graced his features. He knew that Tony didn't want to tell his grandpa what happened because he knew that his grandfather would side with his father.

Soon Tony found himself comfortably sitting on the sofa with his grandpa while Gibbs took the easy chair.

"W-Well," he began nervously, "it all started while I was trying to apprehend a suspect in one of the town's parks and in the process I was pushed into one of the park's fountains."

"He wouldn't have been pushed if he hadn't been showing off for a temporary assigned female agent," clarified Gibbs.

Jack glared at Tony but did nothing saying only, "please continue."

Tony nodded and took up his story, "Dad told me to go and put on some dry clothes before returning to NCIS which I was going to but decided to check and see if our suspect might have dropped anything vital to the case."

"And was it?" asked jack.

"Yes, sir…I found a notebook filled with information and so I took it straight back to the office and entered into evidence, following all the procedures to make it correct and could be used in court," Tony explained.

"And did you change into dry clothing like your father ordered?" asked Jack pointedly.

"No…I didn't think I needed to. While I was searching for evidence my suit and nearly dried and since it was close to quitting time I didn't see the need to change into a clean suit that would have to laundered," Tony explained

quickly as he glanced at his grandfather's face.

"Continue," ordered Jack sternly.

"Well, Dad saw that I hadn't changed and threatened me to go and see Ducky for a check-up. "

"How did he threaten you?"

"He told me that he would spank me in the presence of Ducky and his assistant," admitted Tony quietly.

"And what did Dr, Mallard find?"

"That I had a fever and that my lungs sounded congested to him."

"It seems that Tony didn't think that he could get sick wearing a damp suit in an air-conditioned building," added Gibbs. "Ducky prescribed two types of medicine…one to bring down his fever and the other to heal the congestion. He also gave him instructions of what to do and not do which Tony promised that he would follow to the letter. I was going to take him home with me but he pleaded that he could take care of himself and I foolishly believed him," as Gibbs took over the explanation and told him how he had found him days later drinking beer and eating pizza with several of his frat brothers. He hadn't finished taking his meds and had relapsed. "This time I took him home with me and got him over his fever and infection before coming here…so do you think I'm being over cautious?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Nope, if anything you haven't been harsh enough. Has he been punished in any way for any of this…because by my reckoning he deserves at least four close encounters with your belt?" remarked Jack.

"Nope…Ducky didn't recommend me adding to the heat in his body when it was discovered that he had a high temperature," explained Gibbs, but had to hastily add when he saw the expression on his father's face, "oh, he didn't say not to punish him but to wait until his fever was gone…and its been gone for three days now…he just needs to regain his strength."

Jack nodded and stood up before turning to Tony and saying, "You come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Tony as he warily got up.

"To the woodshed and a confrontation with my strap," replied Jack seriously.

Tony stopped and looked at Jack, "But I'm here to rest," he argued as he looked to his father for help.

"That's okay Tony when your grandpa finished you will be resting…resting on your stomach…now go and take your punishment like a man because you know you deserve it," ordered Gibbs sternly.

Seeing that he had no sympathy with his dad Tony turned to Jack, "Grandpa…not the strap, can't you just use your hand," he pleaded.

"Nope, nothing you have done has earned you a simple spanking…now come with me before I decide to add another spanking to your list," ordered Jack.

"Another?"

"Yep, like I said earlier you deserve four spankings for your actions and after this one it will only be three," Jack explained to Tony's horror.

"Three more," replied Tony as he suddenly became weak-kneed and had to grab a hold of a chair to keep from falling. The enormity of his 'crimes' had just hit him when his grandfather had told him he would be spanked four times. "You can't," croaked Tony as he racked his brains on how he could get out of this, "no offense Grandpa but you weren't there when I made my mistakes…you can't punish me," he argued.

Jack stopped and looked at Tony before agreeing, "You are right, son; I wasn't there so the authority of punishing you isn't mine."

"Whew," Tony exhaled a breath with relief.

"But I was…and you did them while working as my agent and my son, so the pleasure is all mine," stated Gibbs seriously, "keep moving, we might as well get the first one over with. Sorry Dad, but I'm sure with Tony's track record you will be having this conversation sometime during his stay with you."

"Hey, I resent that," replied Tony, but obediently followed his father out to the woodshed; but when he actually entered the structure a sense of dejá-vu washed over him and he began to remember the first time his grandpa introduced him to its function.

_He had been misbehaving the whole day. It had happened the first time he had spent a whole week with grandpa without his dad being there. It was during his summer vacation and he was twelve and a half. It was his third day and he was very bored. He had been shy about making friends and Jack had noticed that and had asked him if he wanted to go fishing._

_Tony had agreed at once, excited about not only doing something fun but being with his grandpa. His disappointment had been plain to everyone when Jack had told him that they would have to wait until after he closed the store before they could actually go. Jack had tried that morning to find a neighbor to keep the store for him but had been unsuccessful and had told Tony he could dig up some worms for bait in hopes of keeping him occupied and out of spite Tony had dug up several of Jack's flowers and flowering bushes in his search._

_Jack had to take time from his lunch to replant his bushes and had warned Tony about behaving for the remainder of the day or else, leaving it to the imagination of a twelve year old what the 'or else' meant._

_After gathering about half a jar full of worms Tony decided to go without Jack. All he would have to do is get back before five and no one would be the wiser so he took some of the worms, his pole and tackle box plus a sandwich and a soft drink and walked the short distance to the pond._

_Tony's plan might have worked if it wasn't for the fact that after lunch Jack was able to persuade one of his friends into taking the store for the remainder of the day and had hurried off to surprise his grandson._

_When he hadn't been able to find Tony in or around the house he almost called his son, Leroy but had noticed in time that some of the fishing gear was missing and figured out that Tony must have left to go without him and decided to wait his grandson out._

_Tony had been surprised when he walked into the house to be greeted with a "Did you get a bite?" from the last person he expected to find…his grandpa waiting patiently inside._

"_No sir."_

"_Jack had nodded standing up and said, "put your stuff down and follow me." When he didn't sound mad Tony hadn't been worried and followed him out of the house. He followed Jack into a small shed located behind the house and next to the garage._

_Jack opened the door and turned on the lights before standing aside and allowing Tony to enter. After looking around Tony noticed the wood and tools hanging up and asked, "What is this place, grandpa?"_

"_Its called a woodshed, Tony," replied Jack, as he took down something hanging on the wall._

"_What do you do here?"_

"_Well, your father was always building stuff here. He liked to do it by hand, a practice he still excels in at home with his boat," Jack explained carefully to the boy. "But I like to use it for a totally different purpose than that Tony. When your father was a boy it was where I took him to be punished."_

"_P-Punished? Are you going to punish me grandpa?" a scared little boy had asked his grandpa._

"_Yep and do you know why Tony?" _

"_Because I went fishing without you," replied Tony seriously._

"_NO…I don't care that you went by yourself boy…no what I am going to spank you for is the fact that you didn't leave me a note saying where you were going. You scared me, son when I couldn't find you. If I hadn't noticed the missing fishing gear I would have had to do something I never want to do…call your dad and tell him that you were missing. Just think of the worry that your father would be experiencing knowing that his son is missing; that is something I don't ever want to tell him," Jack explained patiently._

"_I-I'm sorry, grandpa," cried Tony with tears running down his face, "I didn't think…I thought I would be back before you came home and it wouldn't matter," Tony admitted before his curiosity was peaked._

"_Hey, how come you aren't at the store?"_

"_I found a friend to keep the store opened for me so we could go earlier," explained Jack._

"_Oh."_

Tony thoughts were pulled back when Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder and asked, "Remembering good times, son?"

"Nope…I was remembering the first time Grandpa introduced me to this place."

"Then fishing episode?"

"Yep, how did you know?"

"It was the first time you had to tell me what you had done to earn the spanking your grandfather had given you. You had been so sure that I would take your side and reprimand your grandfather for spanking you," Gibbs said with a smile.

"Yeah, and all you did was to give me another spanking. I felt like I had been betrayed. It was then that I learned Kid Rule # 1, whenever you are punished at school or with grandpa you will receive another once your father hears of it," said an indignant Tony. "I didn't realize until then that you and grandpa had something in common…the ability to really tan my hide.

"Yeah and you are about to learn that we still have that ability…now leave your memories for now and get into position," requested Gibbs as he took the strap down from its location on the wall and waited for Tony to comply. "I'm going to make this spanking punishment for all of your misdeeds, instead of giving you them individually."

Tony took one look at the strap and shuddered, this was going to hurt and badly; then he looked at his father and realized that nothing he could say now was going to prevent him being punished and he reluctantly leaned over the work table grabbing hold and waited for the first lick.

Gibbs made Tony wait a little longer as he prepared to really tan his son's butt before letting the first lick fly. He struck Tony mid buttock hard causing Tony to gasp with the ferocity of it and before he could relate to the pain it produced Gibbs hit him twice more in the same spot causing Tony to cry out in pain, "Yeowwww," cries that didn't stop as lick upon lick struck the same spot until Tony was yelling with each lick. After visiting the same spot six times Gibbs moved on to another location and peppered it six times before moving to another. He kept that pattern up until he had covered every inch of his son's buttocks causing Tony to squirm as he sobbed. Gibbs paused gauging just how many licks more licks he was prepared to give his son, and moved his focus to Tony's upper thighs stopping only after they had received their allotted six licks each. By this time Tony was limply hanging on and sobbing uncontrollably.

Gibbs dutifully hung the strap back up and turned to help his son. "Come on Tony, lets get you to bed…you've had a full day. Tomorrow will be better, I promise," he said soothingly as he helped support his son on the walk back to his grandfather's house.

Tony was in a world of pain_, 'just like I was that first time after Jack paddled me for not leaving a note,' thought Tony. 'I was bawling like a baby and Jack had to help me walk back to the house…but then the paddle had been applied to my bare butt. I remembered the embarrassment of having to drop my pants and underwear so he could spank me. I couldn't sit comfortable for a day afterwards_. I bet it will be days before I can sit this time,' Tony continued to think as they approached the house.

AS soon as they entered Jack was there directing them to the spare room off the bottom floor. "Let's put Tony in this room for the night, Leroy…with the condition his bottom must be in it will be too painful for him to climb the stairs and this room as a bathroom next door in case he has to get up during the night," Jack said as he quickly pulled down the covers.

Oh, that bed looked so inviting with its white sheets envisioning coolness to Tony's eyes that all he wanted to do is crawl with in but he couldn't do that until he shed some clothes and between Gibbs holding him up and Jack stripping him down he soon was able to slip between the sheets and turn immediately on his stomach, where he fell into an exhausting sleep.

Gibbs took the rocker next to the bed while Jack brought in a comfortable chair from the living room. They were continuing the tradition of sitting up with their boy to watch over him while he slept after being punished; just to make sure that he was okay. As much as either one hated to be the instrument of correction they both knew that it was a necessary function to make sure that their boy grew up to be a great man, no matter how old he was at the time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tony slept the whole night without moving once and when he awoke he was reminded of the spanking as soon as he rolled over. "Yeooowwwwchhh," he yelled out with pain.

"I see that Tony is awake," remarked Jack casually to his son.

"Yep, he'll be in here complaining that I hit him to hard any minute now," replied Gibbs dryly as he took another sip from his coffee while reading the paper.

Tony made an appearance a few minutes later with his hair on end yawning and rubbing his butt as he viewed the two older men. "Dad, did you have to hit me so hard," he complained.

"Yep," replied his father, "you endangered your life with that stunt and that always gets you a hard spanking, you should know that by now."

Tony muttered a few minutes more about the unfairness of it all before he asked, "Can I get something to eat?"

Jack looked up at that and said, "I can fix you some eggs and toast for now; Ducky recommended that you eat light the first few days until your system gets stronger. Go and sit down while I fix them for you."

"You've got to be kidding…I'm still too sore to sit," whined Tony as he approach the table surprised to find a fluffy pillow in his chair.

"We've taken care of that problem for now," replied Jack, "now come and sit so you can start to heal."

"I could heal a lot faster with some of your famous waffles and several slices of bacon to go along with them," Tony said wistfully.

"Sorry son, that is too heavy for your system at the moment; maybe later in the week if you behave you can gradually build to a better tasting breakfast," replied Gibbs.

"What else did Ducky recommend I eat?" asked Tony sullenly.

Jack glanced at his son before answering," Well, for the first few days nothing harsh or highly seasoned like chicken, eggs, Jello, toast, applesauce."

"Fried chicken would taste great," began Tony with a smile, thinking that this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"No, no Tony fried chicken is out of the question…too greasy…I was thinking of baking you some with a little rice to go along with it for lunch," corrected Jack.

"That sucks!" exploded Tony. "What else can't I enjoy on my vacation?"

"Watch your mouth, boy or you will find your mouth being washed out with soap," replied Jack sternly, "and to answer your question…no pizza, beer or coffee are the main ones, but I have q whole list that he sent of do's and don'ts of foods that you can read up on. By the time you return to work you are going to be eating a lot healthier and I expect you to include something healthy with each meal you eat afterwards or my hand and your butt will be well acquainted."

Tony glared at his grandpa but didn't say anything, although if they could have read his mind he would be getting that promised spanking forthwith. 'I'm not going to sit idly by and not have pizza for a whole week,' thought Tony as he ate his eggs and toast and drank his tea, another item that Ducky must have approved of.

Gibbs waited until Tony had finished his breakfast and had returned to his room to talk to his father. "He's planning something Dad; I can just see the wheels turning in his brain. A week without the stables of his diet is going to be more than he can take. You are going to have to be on the lookout for what he puts in his mouth; take it from experience he can be quite sneaky."

"Oh, don't worry son, he won't be any trouble. With the spanking you gave him last night he won't want to do anything but rest. Trust me he won't do anything that might cause him to get spanked again," retorted Jack with a smile as he added, "he's going to be a real pleasure to have around."

Gibbs gave his father a look but said nothing else. I was obvious that the old man hadn't been around kids in quite some time or he wouldn't be so sure that Tony would behave.

**************

"Are you sure you can't stay a few more days, Leroy?" asked Jack.

"No, sorry, I have a meeting with the director early Tuesday morning that can't be rescheduled, but I'll be back next weekend to pick my boy up. I know he will be feeling better; at least his immune system will be stronger and he will be over his cold, I'm not sure he will be sitting comfortably by then though," as he gave Tony a glance.

"You do know that I'm still in the room," complained Tony, "and don't worry dad, I'll be sitting fine by the time you return."

"Then you will be behaving yourself for your grandfather?" asked Gibbs.

"Sure…I've got a few books to read that sound interesting, and we can always go fishing and I can check out any new girls…what's not to do," he added sarcastically.

"Well, just remember the same rule applies now as it did then," reminded Gibbs.

"Rule? What rule?" asked Tony innocently.

"Oh, I think you would remember kid rule # 1 by now, son," replied Gibbs seriously.

"But dad, that was when I was a kid…I'm grown now," argued Tony.

"Maybe in body but not in action," retorted his father. "You act beneath you so much of the time its hard not to think of you as a perpetual teenager, like Dick Clark…and that rule will apply to you for as long as I'm or your grandfather is alive, so get used to it," Gibbs said as he gave his son a hug goodbye and driving off.

Tony watched as his father left all the planning on how he can sink his teeth in a pizza…he didn't think he could last a whole week with one. "Uh Grandpa could I borrow the car; I want to cruise the town and see if there is anything new to be seen," he asked politely.

"Sure but wait until after lunch Tony, but until then you can come and help me at the store…I can always use some help," requested the older man. His plan was to tire his grandson out so he would sleep the afternoon away and not get into any trouble.

"Sure grandpa," replied Tony as he accompanied the older man to the store.

Jack put Tony to work as soon as they arrived the time went by swiftly since Jack entertained Tony with some of the antics his father had gotten into while growing up. He never tired of hearing the stories and worked the whole morning with pricing cans and then stocking the shelves and when that had been done he waited on customers so that by the time lunch came he was too tired to do much more than eat and lay down for a nap. He slept the afternoon nearly away only waking about an hour before Jack arrived.

Jack found him watching an old movie while reclining on his stomach, since his butt was still too sore to sit comfortably on.

"Hey, I'm sorry I worked you too hard this morning that you were unable to take a ride around town this afternoon, Tony," apologized Jack.

"That's okay Grandpa," replied Tony, "I didn't realized that I was still too sore when I asked to borrow the car. Maybe I can borrow it later when I can sit comfortably again?"

"Sure that will be fine," agreed Jack as he entered the kitchen and took out the container of left over chicken soup. "I'll just get supper on the table and afterwards we can watch a movie. Jethro doesn't know it but I have invested in a DVD player and have quite a collection of favorite movies. Maybe there is one or two you might like to watch."

"That would be great grandpa," said Tony relieved that there was something to do in Stillwater afterall. He could use the fact of his grandfather having a DVD player to his advantage…it would be a good excuse to get away.

Although Tony was uncomfortable whenever he sat he wasn't in any intense pain as he was last night; but as long as he acted like he was fooling his grandpa into believing he was…. he would be able to slip away and do as he wished with no one the wiser.

*******************

Tuesday came and went without Tony getting into any trouble, and Jack was beginning to believe that Tony had decided to behave after all. His BS radar was just idling not having picked up anything bad coming from his grandson yet.

And Tony was just biding his time until Wednesday to try his escape plan. His butt was just a little tender but he still acted like he was in a lot of pain whenever he sat to continue to fool his grandpa but his graving for Pizza was getting worse as each day passed and he knew he would have to try and get one before th day was out no matter what the consequences of eating it may lead to.

There just had to be a place to eat pizza somewhere in Stillwater; all of the small towns he had ever been in had at least one pizza parlor to go along with a hamburger chain and a chicken place. He was banking on finding at least a Pizza Hut or Dominoes somewhere in town and enjoying himself to the fullest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After lunch Wednesday Tony once again asked if he could borrow the car.

Jack had thrown him the keys and had only said, "now you stay out of trouble, son, but try to have a good time."

"Okay grandpa," Tony said to appeased the old man, "I just want to see if I can find a new DVD to watch and look around the area," and walked to the car as Jack stood there watching.

"You might have to go to Benton to find a place that rent's DVDs', son," shouted Jack before Tony got into the car.

Tony drove slowly out of the drive pausing at the corner as he decided where to head first. 'I'll see what is up town first,' thought Tony as he turned right and headed toward the center of the Stillwater. He saw that the town had a park and not much else in the small town. He saw nothing that even looked like an Italian restaurant and turned towards Benton and the new mall where the billboard had advertised the new Pizza restaurant.

His eyes lit up when he not only found the restaurant but a Blockbuster as well. "I had better get some movies, I might be too full to want to do that after I eat," he said to himself and headed in that direction first. He hurriedly rented a couple of new movies before heading to the Pizza Parlor.

His eyes watered as his taste buds kicked in when he walked inside and smelled the scents connected with pizza. It looked like a mom and pop establishment and decided that he would see if their pizza would meet his approval and they even had some pretty waitresses and he pulled out a breath spray.

An hour later he walked out uncomfortably full. It had been the best pizza he had put in his mouth for quite some time and he hadn't been able to stop himself until he had eaten way too much. The crust had been so tender and all of the ingredients had been fresh they even had someone who threw the dough, it had been very entertaining; but best of all the couple who runs the place spoke very little English and they were new to the area…the chances of them knowing his grandpa were closed to nil. Tony had done everything he could not to get caught, although he had been pleasant to the staff he hadn't gone out of his way to be remembered. 'I'm going to have to come back soon,' thought Tony as he headed home.

Although Tony had covered all of the bases in his venture to skirt the guidelines Ducky had set for him he had forgotten one very important factor…his stomach. His stomach was still to delicate at that moment to tolerate seasonings usually found in pizzas and was even now protesting what Tony had foisted upon it. Tony felt the first sign of trouble as he neared Jack's house and rushed in as soon as the car came to a stop. He barely made the bathroom when his stomach exploded in agony. He threw up everything he had just eaten and unfortunately to the audience of Jack who had seen his hurried exit of the car and had come to investigate.

After Tony had gotten rid of everything he could he stood weakly up and flushed…too quick for Jack to see what he had eaten. "Tony?"

"I don't feel very good grandpa," moaned Tony with one hand pressed against his stomach as he stumbled into his room and on to the bed where he curled up in the fetal position.

"What did you eat, Tony?" asked Jack as he hurried to Tony's side and laid a hand on his brow checking for a temperature. He was fine but still moaning loudly in pain completely ignoring the question.

"Get up son, so you can get under the covers," ordered Jack as he helped Tony to sit up. He quickly stripped Tony leaving him only in a t-shirt and his boxers before helping him under the cool sheets. "Rest while I get you a cool cloth for your head and a little Gatorade for you to sip," he added as he hurried back to the store and refrigerator shelves where he pulled out a bottle and hurried back to Tony's side…finding him in the bathroom again suffering through a bout of diarrhea.

While he waited for Tony to reappear he took the time to go through Tony's pockets and wallet but found nothing to say what he must have eaten to cause his stomach such distress.

"Tony, I've got to get back to the store. I've put your cellphone next to the bed and here is the number to the store…you call me if you need me; but I would be able to help you if you would just tell me what you have eaten?" implored Jack once again.

"Why do you think this is because of something I've eaten," Tony replied as he skirted the truth, "there could have been a stomach bug going around that I might have been exposed to that is only now making an appearance," he added with a moan as he snuggled back under the covers.

Jack shook his head, he knew that he hadn't been told the honest truth and Tony knew something that most likely was the culprit to his distress but there was nothing he could do about it now and left Tony to sleep it off in hopes that he would be better soon.

He hadn't made it back to the store when the phone began to ring…it was Gibbs checking up on his son. "Wait a minute Leroy," Jack said hurriedly as he thanked the customer who had watched the store while he had hurried home.

"Now we can talk," Jack said as he returned to his call.

"Why did you have to hurry home?" Gibbs asked his father, scared that something was wrong with Tony.

"To check on your son," replied Jack, "he's having some type of stomach problem. I think he ate something today while he was out looking the town over but he won't admit to it. He's implying that he has only come down with some type of stomach bug," Jack explained.

"Could it be a stomach bug?" asked Gibbs.

"Well, yes…the symptoms are about the same…throwing up and a bout or two of diarrhea. But if that is the case he probably was exposed while he was in DC…those things usually take a few days to build up before it knocks you down. Who was he with before he came here?"

"Me or Ducky and we aren't sick. Dad, if he's implying that he has a stomach bug then he is lying. He probably bought and ate something that upset his stomach; most likely it was a pizza. Does Stillwater have a Pizza Hut or Dominoes or something like that there?" asked Gibbs.

"I think I read something in our local paper…wait a minute," replied Jack as he picked the paper up and on the front page was the announcement for the Pizza Parlor just opening in Benton. You remember it is Stillwater's closest neighbor. "Yep…they now have a place just opening…it is a family orientated restaurant. I bet my bottom dollar that is where that scamp went after lunch today. I ought to bust his butt good for scaring me like that," cried Jack relieved that Tony's problem wasn't that serious.

"I don't think you need to be punishing him Dad, his stomach is doing an excellent job of it at the moment; I do however have a suggestion…don't give him the keys to the car for the remainder of his visit and make sure he has no money beyond what it takes to make a phone call whenever he does decide to venture out again," suggested Gibbs.

"Okay, son, we'll do it your way…but he needs to be punished for scaring me today as well as going behind our backs to eat something not on Ducky's list."

"Oh, don't worry…I'll handle that when I pick him up this weekend. I think sitting on a sore bottom for the trip home maybe just the deterrent from him doing something like that again….at least for a while…tell Tony I called but not about our conversation other than I'm sorry he isn't feeling well…bye, Dad."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two days later and Tony was bored…again…and hungry for something other than Jello, Gatorade, baked chicken with little seasoning and rice. Ever since that day when he had a lapse in judgment and had eaten the pizza he had been subjected to the plain and bland food he had already mentioned and he wanted something different. Then his grandfather spoke up,

"Tony it's been two days since your stomach trouble and I think you are ready for the next step in Dr. Mallard's eating plan. I was about to suggest it when you came down with that bug and had to postpone it until your stomach was over it…but what do you say…how does a steak and a baked potato for supper sound?"

"That sounds great grandpa," replied Tony already envisioning a rare

t-bone with a baked potato dripping with butter and sour cream with chives, when the rest of what his grandfather had said sunk in. "Wait you mean if I hadn't gotten that bug we would have been having steak two days ago?"

And when Jack had nodded Tony groaned, 'dummy,' he called himself, 'if I had only waited I would have been eating something good by now,' and if Jack hadn't been around he would have hit the wall.

"Are you feeling okay, son?" asked Jack as he hid his smile. He had used that as a mini punishment for Tony in hopes it would keep him from doing something stupid again.

"I'm fine, grandpa, just thinking about the steak I could have been eating if I hadn't gotten that bug. Do you think I could borrow the car again?" he asked to change the subject.

"Why…where are you going?" asked Jack as he remembered his conversation with his son.

"I thought I would go to Blockbuster and rent some movies," replied Tony. His grandfather had a DVD player that Tony had been making use of during his enforced vacation. He had been watching the ones his grandfather had but now he wanted to watch something new. There wasn't a place in Stillwater but fortunately Tony had been able to see one in Benton, PA Stillwater's nearest neighbor. He had seen the big Blockbuster sign when he found the pizza joint.

"Sure, I don't see why not…get something I would like and we can watch it after supper tonight," replied Jack as he threw Tony the keys. "I'm going to start the potatoes by four…that will give you a hour to get what you want and back…don't be late?"

Tony had seen his grandfather's DVD collection and felt he would have no trouble picking something new they both would like. As he pulled out of the driveway he saw Jack light the gas grill outside and realized that they were in for a treat tonight. The steaks were going to be grilled…and maybe the potato, too.

'If I time this right those steaks might just be ready by the time I get home,' thought Tony as he drove off.

**********************

"Where is that boy?" Jack said out loud as he looked for the umpteenth time at his watch. It was six o'clock and Tony was an hour late. Tony had been gone way to long for the short drive to Benton and back. Even giving Tony an hour to pick out some movies he should have been back at least an hour ago. He was about to go and call his Leroy to put a trace on Tony's phone when he saw him drive up.

"I'm sorry grandpa," Tony said hurriedly, "I lost track of time…I hope you haven't started cooking the steaks, yet?"

"Nope, but you could have called telling me you were running late. I know that Leroy has had to punish you for that in the past; I had hoped you would have learned your lesson by now," replied Jack as he left to get the steaks.

"Why don't you go and wash up and set the table and I'll be in with the steaks within a few minutes," added Jack before leaving to bring the steaks out.

Tony nodded as he hurried to the bathroom, not knowing how he was going to explain the bruises on his hands. He had gotten into a fight when he had dropped by to gas the car upon entering Stillwater city limits. He felt it was the least he could do since he had been using it up. The fight had started innocently enough…he was chatting to a girl in the gas station/small grocery store when her boy friend, or so he assumed, had showed up and started to verbally abuse the girl. Tony had stepped in preventing him from doing anything worse and had been pushed causing Tony to fall back and to hit his head against the wall and had come up swinging. He had nailed the loud mouth with his first blow and all hell broke out. It was when he heard the sirens that he knew he had better get the hell out of there. He could just see Jack having to come and bail him out…but that wouldn't have been the worse…the worse would have been the trip to the woodshed afterwards and the conversation with his dad. That was one thing he had to avoid at all costs.

He remembered the last fight he had gotten into and the consequences that had followed.

"_But Dad, he started it…he pushed me," twelve year old Tony had tried to explain. It had happened at school and the teacher had only seen the blow not the push and Tony had been sent to the office immediately and his dad had been called._

_His butt was already smarting from the paddling he had received at the hands of the assistant principal. Once his father had learned that Tony had hit another child he had given his permission for the paddling. It was either a paddling or having Tony suspended for two days. There really wasn't any choice and Tony had received four licks for fighting. Now the school day had ended and the boy was trying to explain his actions to his irritated father._

"_Let me get this straight, another boy pushes you and your first thought is to hit him?" asked Gibbs._

"_It sounds worse when you say it like that, Dad?"_

"_It is worse son. You've got to learn self control."_

"_But Dad I had been picked on all day by some of the boys and I was just getting tired of being pushed and being bullied," Tony replied frantically. He had to make his father understand._

"_Was that particular boy one of the ones bullying you, son?" Gibbs asked quietly._

_Tony paused to think before answering just as quietly, "no, sir…but at the time I thought he was…I'm sorry dad," cried Tony as tears began to fall._

_Gibbs nodded and pulled the boy into a hug, "I know you are son but that doesn't excuse the action. I've got to punish you for this and tomorrow you will be apologizing to the boy you struck," Gibbs said sternly._

_Tony sprung away at the mentioned of being punished…again. "But the assistant principal already punished me," he said as he rubbed his bottom. "He gave me four hard licks and told me the next time it would be six."_

"_That was the official punishment but not mind. You are about to learn rule #1 in this family, whenever you are punished at school you can expect another from me. The same thing applies whenever you are away from home whether it is spending the night with a friend or staying with your grandpa if you get in trouble and the fault is yours I will be busting your butt when I learn of it," explained Gibbs and he took is son by the arm and lead him up to his room._

_Gibb sat on the edge of the bed pulling Tony across his lap as he sat. He made short work of baring his son's bottom before delivering the first of many licks and he didn't stop until he had painted Tony's bottom a bright red and had reduced the boy into sobbing and begging for mercy._

'I'm just glad that Dad or grandpa doesn't know about this fight,' thought Tony as he returned to cleaning up. It was as he was setting the table that he heard Jack's call,

"Tony would you come out here for a moment," and he dropped what he was doing and hurried to the grill. He stopped abruptly when he saw the police officer talking to his grandpa and knew that he had to do some fast talking to keep his butt safe.

Jack looked up and saw Tony's expression knowing that what the officer had told him was true. He could see the truth of the matter radiating from Tony's expression. "Tony, I want the truth…were you in a fight this afternoon and was that why you were late getting back?" He might has well kill two birds with one stone and get an answer to both questions even though the officer only want ed to know if Tony was the one to bust Bill Williams' nose a few minutes ago.

Tony opened his mouth to try and lie his way out of it when he remembered another incident while growing up. It had dealt with him trying to lie his way out of breaking a window while playing baseball with the neighborhood kids.

"_Dad, it wasn't me," he had lied repeatedly. "It was another kid…anyhow old lady Jenkins didn't even see it," he had tried to explain. The fact of the matter the kids were playing where they had been warned not to play because of the houses nearby. There was a field nearby that they should have been using where the possibility of having a ball burst through a window was nearly impossible. The kids just hadn't wanted to walk that far to play. Everything was going well until he had come to bat and the ball was thrown just right and he had hit a homerun. He had been so proud and happy with the hit until it sailed through the big picture window of Mrs. Jenkins house. Then the boys had grabbed bats and fled the area._

_Gibbs had been called as soon as he had arrived home and told about the incident and that Tony was responsible for the broken window by one of the neighbors who had witnessed the whole thing. He was now confronting his son and getting angrier with every lie._

"_Tony!" Gibbs had yelled forcing the boy to stop talking and listen to him. "What is the worse that will happen to you if you are the one that hit the ball that broke the window?"_

"_You will paddle me," replied Tony instantly._

"_What is the worse if I find out you have been lying about the whole incident?"_

"_You will paddle me worse?"_

"_What is the worse that you can expect if you just tell me the truth about what happened?"_

_Tony shook his head, "I don't know…a spanking?"_

"_Then what are you afraid of that keeps you standing there lying to me…it wasn't Mrs. Jenkins that told me about the incident but her neighbor who saw the whole thing. Don't you ever be afraid to tell me anything, son but don't lie to me because I will find out the facts eventually about any trouble you get into."_

Tony had remembered that incident now and knew that he had to tell the truth this time and answered truthfully,

"Yes grandpa, I was…he started it though when he lit into his girlfriend for talking to me while I was filling up the car," reported Tony.

The officer nodded, "that is what the witnesses said too. And for your information young sir, Bill isn't Cindy's boyfriend, he wants to be but she won't have anything to do with him."

"How do you know?" asked Tony curiously.

"Cindy is my little sister and I want to thank you for coming to her aid," replied the officer as he left.

Tony walked over to Jack then and Jack asked, "what were you remembering before you truthfully answered my questions?"

"An incident when I was a kid about a baseball game and a broken window," admitted Tony with a wince.

"The one where Leroy tore your butt up for lying to him?"

Tony nodded and asked, "Did Dad tell you about that one, too?"

"Yep, once you came into his life he became more open mouth about your accomplishments…it opened our communication as well."

"He considered giving me a spanking as an accomplishment?" asked Tony confused.

"Nope, but he did the homerun…now are you ready for some steak?"

"Yes, sir," replied a grinning Tony.

"Then grab those potatoes and I'll get the steaks and we are about to have a real feast," replied Jack as he lead the way inside.

*********************

Jack waited until after supper to ask, Tony why didn't you tell me that you had gotten into a fight when I asked you why you were late."

Jack had wanted Tony to enjoy his supper in peace before springing this on him; and he had he didn't even protest when Jack denied his request for sour cram and chives on his potato. He had been too happy to be eating something other than the bland food that had been force on him since his arrival in Stillwater. He had thoroughly enjoyed the steak, baked potato and the helping of string beans that Jack had placed on his plate; but now he had to answer the question his grandpa had posed.

"I don't know grandpa….I guess I was afraid that I would be punished for striking the first blow like I was when I was a child," Tony admitted as he pushed away from the table.

"But that wasn't the case this time, was it son?"

"No, I had only tried to protect the girl. I was only trying to protect the girl," he repeated as he just realized that he wasn't in trouble for the fight. "I'm not in trouble for the fight, am I grandpa?"

"No son, what you did was admirable, although you should have told me about it instead of allowing the police to do so," explained Jack.

"I'm sorry grandpa. Are you going to tell dad about it?"

"Nope, son, I'm not," began Jack to Tony's relief only to add, "you are as soon as he arrives Friday night; but I am going to give you a spanking for not telling me the truth when I first asked you why you were late."

"Oh, man…I just can't get a break," cried Tony as he eyed his grandpa fearfully, and headed for the door.

"Tony…where are you going?" asked Jack.

"To the woodshed?"

"No...we are going to handle this here… so go leaned against the counter," ordered Jack as he opened a nearby drawer and removed a small paddle.

"Do you remember this paddle, son?" he asked as he showed Tony the small thin paddle.

"Yes, it is the one you and I made the first time I spent a week here with you," remembered Tony with a wince. They had made it together but he had been the one that it had been used on. When applied just right it left a might sting…one that he was going to relive now.

"Yep, I kept it for occasions like this one; I had hoped that you would have learned about not truthfully answering my questions but I see that a reminder is in order now," explained Jack as he let the first lick fly and like that first time he applied it over and over to the same spot on his bottom before moving on to another until Tony had gasped in pain and then just as quick as he started Jack put the paddle down and pulled Tony in a hug of forgiveness. "Now let's see if you picked out any good movies," leaving him to bring his emotions back in control.

Tony slowly straightened as he recalled the first time. _He had wandered off exploring and had been late in getting back. Jack had given him guidelines to follow; he couldn't go any further than the fishing pond and had to be back within the hour…well, to say the least Tony had wandered further and when he had realized the time he had run back home only to meet his grandpa waiting at the pond. He had given him some story about only being on the other side of the pond behind some trees when he noticed the time. His grandpa hadn't believed him but hadn't done anything about it until alter when he had proposed the project and once it had been completed had turned him over his lap and had paddled him but good; he hadn't been able to sit comfortably for days._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N with just this last chapter to go...I thought I would post it now so you wouldn't have to wait. I want to take a minute and thank everyone for their kind comments about his story and tell you I am already working on the next..

**Chapter 11**

It was Friday afternoon, at last and his dad was coming up to take him home. He had managed to stay out of trouble for the remaining days; he had slowly recovered his strength with the good food he had been eating and resting constantly. At first he had been too weak not to nap constantly but now as his strength returned he hadn't needed all of the sleep and his napping had lessened. He so wanted to leave here and get back to work and was welcoming his father's as a means to that end although he wasn't looking forward to what punishment he would probably receive for his few screw ups while here; in the end he met Gibbs with a hug of welcome.

"I so missed you, Dad," he said as he hugged him.

Gibbs returned the hug with an "I've missed you, too son," taking the time to show that as he held on to his son for awhile before pulling away and looking him over. "You look good..stronger and ready to take up your senior agent stasis at work," he added conversationally.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm looking forward to returning, too. I would even welcome looking through the cold case file if it meant I could leave here."

"What's this? You ant to work on cold cases," teased Gibbs as he put his hand on Tony's forward, "let me check you for fever."

"Dadddd...it was great seeing grandpa again but I just want to go home now," persisted Tony.

Gibbs took the comment at face value and picking up his bag asked casually, "Now what trouble did you get into while you were here?" Adding a light swat to Tony's rear.

"Do I really have to answer that...now?" he asked quietly.

"Uh oh, that dos not sound good, son. What did you do?," asked Gibbs curiously.

"Can't we at least carry this conversation inside and sitting on something soft," whined Tony, as he muttered to himself, "at least while I can still sit."

Gibbs nodded and headed inside followed Tony.

While Tony made himself comfortable on the couch Gibbs went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee before returning to Tony's side on the couch.

"Okay, you can begin now," and listened as Tony told him about the fight and how Jack had already punished him for it. "He used that paddle he and I made when I was a kid," concluded Tony with a wince. "It still has a sting to it."

Gibbs nodded and waited a few more minutes for Tony to continue and when he didn't asked, "That's it? You didn't do anything else that you shouldn't have?"

Tony paused as to act like he was thinking before replying, "Nope…that's the list of my crimes this time, Dad," purposely leaving out the pizza disaster because he was sure that he had been able to fool his father and grandpa of his innocence.

Gibbs glared at his son as he removed a piece of paper from pocket. "Then you won't mind explaining this," as he handed it to Tony.

When Tony glanced down a the paper his heart started beating fast…it was a copy of a charge from his debit card for the price of a pizza from the Pizza Parlor in Benton, PA dated the day he got sick. He looked up in shock at Gibbs before blurting out, "where did you get this?"

"I had McGee check your debit card when you wouldn't tell us what you had eaten to get so sick. He also checked your credit cards…this was the only charge that made sense," explained Gibbs angrily.

"You checked my credit cards?" repeated Tony as he suddenly felt sick.

"Surely you knew that it was a possibility when you weren't being truthful about the incident?"

"I didn't think you would go that far to catch me for eating a pizza," admitted Tony. "If I hadn't gotten sick you would have never noticed," Tony said bitterly.

"Probably, but you did get sick…and I noticed and now you are in more trouble than you can believe; for not only did you repeatedly lie to your grandpa you also lied to me and you broke one of Ducky's conditions for your health!"

"Leroy…you're home," cried Jack as he rushed to hug his son. "Did Tony tell you everything you needed to hear?"

"Some of it…this answers the rest," he replied as he handed the copy to Jack.

"I knew that I was right about you eating something unhealthy," cried Jack as he glared at Tony. "So what are you going to do to him, Leroy?"

"I'm going to bust his butt like we discussed earlier," replied Gibbs as he continued to glare at his son.

Tony looked up and said, "You and grandpa discussed this earlier? How much earlier?"

"On the day you got sick," replied Jack, "I was going to call Leroy when he called me first and we discussed your mysterious ailment and came to the conclusion that you must have eaten something highly seasoned to cause such a reaction."

"It could have been a stomach bug," argued Tony.

"Yep, however you would have had to be exposed sometime during the preceding week and that wasn't possible since you were at my place recovering from a cold. The only ones you have been in contacted with was myself and Ducky and since we aren't sick we knew that it couldn't have been a stomach bug that took you down," explained Gibbs carefully.

"So we concluded that when you went out you must have eaten something like a pizza," continued Jack, "since we know that it is your favorite food and you haven't had one is over a week…are you seeing where this is leading, boy?"

"Well, if you knew all of this why did you go to the trouble of checking my credit and debit card records?"

"Because you wouldn't admit to it, Tony," replied Gibbs, "whenever your grandfather asked what you had eaten to make yourself so sick you ignored the question. Dad is like me in that regard, we always know when our children are lying," chided Gibbs.

"Dad…I'm sorry; I was so sick of all of that bland and tasteless food, no offense grandpa, that I just had to get a pizza…you do understand, don't you?"

"You are only sorry that you got caught or you would have admitted it while you were sick," replied Gibbs.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tony asked fearfully.

"I'm going to give you a hiding you won't ever forget; your grandfather feels that your stomach punished you enough for your bad decision so he isn't going to add to it," replied Gibbs as he motioned for Tony to get up.

"I think you know by now what's going to happen next and how to get there?"

"Yes, Dad," replied Tony dejectedly as he left headed out the back door and eventually to the woodshed where he waited for his father to appear.

Gibbs didn't let him wait long when he appeared only five minutes later. He had changed out of his suit and into jeans and a polo shirt and what it seemed to Tony as a warring to go attitude.

"Tony, I'm very disappointed in you and your actions of a few days ago. I don't blame you for wanting something with more taste than the food that Ducky ordered; but your system wasn't ready for pizza at that time. I'm sure that later on in the week we could have convinced Ducky that a couple of slices of pizza would be alright as long as the topping were too spicy or over seasoned. But when you went behind our backs to sneak something that did cause you to get sick and then wouldn't admit it to your grandfather or myself that is inexcusable and I have no choice but punish you harshly for it…so go and get into position and lets get this over with," ordered Gibbs.

It was on shaky legs that Tony did as he was told all the while envisioning his father taking the strap down from the wall and approaching for behind. He leaned over grabbing the edges as to steady himself when he felt Gibbs approach but what happened next shocked him as he felt first this jeans and then his briefs pulled down exposing his bare butt to he strap and he couldn't stop himself from crying out," Nooooo…not on my bare butt!" before the first lick caressed his left buttock and causing him to gasp with pain.

Gibbs kept up a steady number of licks to his son's bottom painting it first a bright red before deepening it to a a dark red before he threw down the strap and gathered Tony into his arms. Tony was sobbing from the sixth lick and even now was hysterically sobbing even after it was all over with, vowing not to ever do anything so stupid again. His butt felt like it was literally on fire.

"I know, son, I know but we all know that your vow won't last forever; we all make foolish choices in life, your problem is that you don't always learn from them," Gibbs said gently as he helped Tony to step out of his pants and briefs knowing that his bottom would be too sore to stand the touch of them and helped him back into the house and place him on his stomach to sleep. Soon Tony was out like a light; it was just something about a spanking that always put Tony to sleep and we would probably sleep for hours.

"He'll be okay, son," Jack told his son as he stood next to him staring at Tony with his red butt still on display.

"I know; oh he'll be sore going home tomorrow and probably for the remainder of the weekend but he should be fine sitting at his desk come Monday morning ready to annoy McGee and shoot spitballs at Ziva when he doesn't think I'm watching."

"Are you still going to make him sit all the way home, Leroy?"

"Well, maybe not all the way home but enough to enforce the lesson," replied Gibbs with a smile.

****************

Monday had finally arrived and Tony was so happy to be going back to work that he arrived an hour before every one else; he even beat his Dad. He was reading his team mates reports on the case that started all of his problems so he would be acquainted with it just in case; after all he was the senior field agent.

"Good Morning, Zee-Vah," greeted Tony as Ziva got off the elevator, "did you miss me?"

"Well, it was awful quiet with you gone so I guess I did…kind of," she teased him. She had been so bored without him to aggravate her constantly with his juvenile antics.

"Oh, Tony, I hoped you would be back…I brought you your favorite breakfast burrito," McGee said as he thrust it under Tony's nose.

"Thanks McGee, but I think I will pass for now…I've already eaten breakfast," replied Tony as he was interrupted by Gibbs,

"And he knows that Ducky will kill him if he learns of him eating anything greasy at the moment…right DiNozzo?"

"Uh…yes, boss," replied Tony. He still remembered the conversation he had with the ME upon his return Saturday afternoon. "Anthony, I had better not even hear of you eating anything greasy or spicy for the next week or I will be standing in for Jethro as your chastiser."

Tony just didn't think he could take another spanking so soon after the one his dad had given him Friday afternoon and had readily agreed. He had to continue to eat healthy for another week before he could gradually add his favorites back into his diet.

All too soon the amiable chatter ceased as Gibbs took a call and said, "We've got a case...a dead petty officer at Norfolk…DiNozzo gas the truck," and threw him the keys…and the team was off again to solve the case.

**The end…for now.**


End file.
